


Breathe

by 4RU



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4RU/pseuds/4RU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Athena kisses Janey, she almost finds herself asphyxiating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

The first time Athena kisses Janey, she almost finds herself asphyxiating.

It’s not a pretty sight, nor is it anything like the ECHOnet says it should be. There are no notions of romantic bliss, no cliché choir ringing in her ears. Her hands remain firmly at her side, body tense and ready to spring. In those few seconds she is vulnerable, Janey is vulnerable, and her paranoia is almost too much to bear.

She stops breathing before their lips even touch, yet her mind registers the feel and texture of Janey’s mouth all the same. The blonde’s lips are chapped – they always are – but she doesn’t find it unpleasant; Janey bites her lips all the time, when she’s working, when she’s thinking, when she’s writing, it’s such a subconscious act that Athena is certain she’s never aware she’s even doing it. Yet it’s not unpleasant, either. The rough skin is just another aspect of her girlfriend, like her burn scars or the warmth of her grey eyes.

But then she kisses those lips, chaste though the action might be. There’s just a touch of lip-to-lip, enough to matter but not push. No forcefulness. Janey is considerate of her discomfort, considerate in how Athena is fighting everything she’s been conditioned against.

And when Janey pulls away, Athena finally remembers to breathe again, and air floods her lungs so suddenly it’s almost painful. She gulps down oxygen, holds it in her chest, and then exhales slowly and cautiously. Apprehension and adrenaline ride high in her system, both of which she bites back. It’s sickening, how little control she has over her own mind, how much of Atlas remains in her brain and body. Like a viral plague she can’t quite shake.

One deep breath. Two. Her vision swims, black and then back to focus. Her throat burns. She swallows. Words bubble forth, and Athena’s voice sounds rough even to herself. “-again?” Practice, the gladiator convinces herself, makes perfect. If it can work for combat skills, it can work for this.

Janey obliges her willingly, just as gentle and sweet as before, and this time Athena does not forget to breathe.


End file.
